As of general, ordinary and common knowledge, poles with webbings or belts an are vastly used for defining sites for pieces/art works display and/or people line organization in many places like sales counters, information counters, payment counters, check-in and check-out counters, reception counters and the like in various facilities as events halls, trade fairs, parks, exhibitions, museums, hotels, banks, airports, public services bureaus and etc.
Such poles are in general manufactured in folded, stamped or more preferably in extruded profiles of metal, even more preferably a metal like aluminum.
Said extruded aluminum profiles are produced with a characteristic design, which allows the assembling of an internal mechanism that may bear the webbing or belt cartridge apparatus.
The webbing or belt cartridge apparatus consists in a casing containing a webbing or belt reel device.
Said webbing or belt reel device is ordinarily retractable, it means that it is doted with a return system for collecting the webbing or belt after being pulled out of the cartridge.
Such webbing or belt allowing to be drawn out of the cartridge to a pre-determined distance, which is given by the length of the webbing or belt wound into said reel.
Said webbing or belt wound into the reel has one of its ends fixed to the reel frame and at the opposite end, it is provided with a coupling element.
Said coupling element consists in the fixture that allows such webbing or belt to be attached to other adjacent similar poles profiles.
Once the webbings or belts must be tightly held between the poles, they imply in a tensioned coupling.
Said tensioned coupling are achieved due to the retractable property provided to the reels, said property granted by the above mentioned return system for collecting the webbing or belt after it is pulled out of the cartridge.
This retractable property, besides functioning as the webbing or belt collecting element, it provides that the array—pole/webbing/pole—always remains tightly displayed.
On the other hand, aiming to avoid any undesired situation, said reels with the retractable property are, most of the times, provided with a back-up system, which consists mainly in a specific assembling of a brake element.
Said brake element works as a safety device that prevents the webbing or belt sudden and abrupt return back into the cartridge, in the event of an undesired uncoupling of the webbing or belt out of the next adjacent pole.
Such safety brake device interrupts the return or retraction function of the webbings or belts back into the cartridge.
The interruption or brake main objective is to avoid that people working in the lines organization assembly or even people in the surroundings get hurt with the webbing or belt abrupt displacement due to an undesired or mistaken uncoupling.
Therefore, the reels known in the art already bear a safety device, which is constituted by a movement interruption function given by brake system.
However, the brake systems of the known art are designed and built, assembling together several small parts, which constitutes the bottleneck of the production line.
The brake systems of the known art, because of the way they are designed must be assembled in a separate cell/process, inside the cartridge assembling line, or outsourced.
This separate unit/cell in the assembling brake system process or even the outsourcing option, slows down the whole manufacturing process, making the final product more expensive and more susceptible to defects, repairs and replacement.
In both alternatives the brake systems of the known art generates extra costs with personnel, either in production or in process/quality control.
But the drawback of the brake system already known in the art isn't only concerned to the manufacturing process.
Due to it's several pieces assembled together, the consumers or the product's final clients must keep spare parts for the maintenance of the brake systems of the art, along with specialized personnel to perform it.
And worse, final clients must also keep extra cartridges, or ultimately, extra entire poles, to replace those, which are taken out of work for maintenance.
The features presented above indicate that the webbing or belt reels' brake system known in the art, besides raising the product's sales price, make the poles utilization by the final users very expensive and unpractical because of maintenance issues.
Said unavoidable costs along with all the inconveniences that the maintenance matters bring along, eventually reduce dramatically the benefits granted by this product added value, such as it's use as advertising media, as a mere example.